merlinfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fenrir
'''Fenrir' was a powerful god-like mystical wolf bound by very old Norse magic to remain in an ageless, immortal human form in order to keep him from bringing about the end of the world. The Asgardian kings forged the nigh-unbreakable ribbon-like restraints, Gleipnir with immensely powerful magic and that only 'royal blood' could release him as royal blood was used as a sacrifice to bind him, due to the powerful Asgardian Týr giving up his own hand to be devoured by Fenrir as a trick to make the ritual work. For centuries, Fenrir walked the earth, searching for a worthy royal to release him. He saw that Camelot was fitting and sought to have Arthur break his restraints and be released from his human form. His journey to Camelot was halted once and his quest to the castle proved also quite difficult. Finally, Arthur did manage to break one of the ribbons on his arms but before Fenrir could be fully reborn, Merlin managed to use very powerful magic to not only preserve him in human form, back petrify it into stone. Profile Early life In the early years of Asgard, the exiled Asgardian king, Loki had conceived three children with his lover Angrboða, a she-giant. The children were the 'wraith queen', Hel, Fenrir and the giant serpent, Jörmungandr. While Hel was seen as a neutral being, presiding mainly in necromancy and gave ceremonies to the dead, Jörmungandr quickly became a growing monster, devouring all in his wake. The Asgaridans then sealed the serpent within an underwater prison, to never be released. Fearing Fenrir would become equally if not more powerful, the Asgaridans made sure he would also be restrained. Loki pleaded for his son to remain on Earth and have some freedom, for Fenrir had done no evil yet. The Asgardians allowed this and created a binding spell that would seal the young wolf demon in human form. Binding The Asgardian known as Odin created this special ribbon that had powerful ancient runic magic ingrained in the very fabric, making it virtually unbreakable. The Asgardian royals tied down the wolf and when he was being bound, paralysed by multiple spells being cast by the other Asgardian kings, bit off the head binder's hand, the hand of his arch-enemy Týr. The sacrifice made by Týr with his own blood and flesh sealed the spell and the wolf was then given human form and was exiled from Asgard, never to return. At that time, Fenrir harboured great anger and hatred for his apparently wrongful imprisonment. And swore to destroy the world when he is released by someone with 'royal blood', as it was royal blood that binded him. In human form In human form, Fenrir traversed the realms of the world, looking for the right kind of royal to release him. However, until he came to Camelot, he had little chances. Before Camelot Apparently, all those who did show some degree of kindness towards Fenrir were shown to be usurpers or false royalty, making their attempts at releasing him fruitless. This caused Fenrir to kill many people as a result due to his anger and frustration. Any true royals would not allow him entry, causing them to be stricken with Fenrir's wrath as well. Arrival in Camelot Fenrir eventually came to Camelot, with a better strategy. He would gather information about Camelot first, and pretend that swords would be useless on it, which would be perfect and say that only potions or scientific remedies would help. Uther, who despised magic shown mercy to Fenrir or 'Fen' as he was calling himself and the demon spent many days in Camelot, gaining the trust of Gaius, who worked on the ribbons, trying to find a way to get them off. He also gained the trust and respect of Arthur, whom Fenrir held quite fight with in swordplay. Morgana and Merlin were not as trusting and Fenrir knew this. Fenrir even bluntly told Merlin that he knew that Merlin could utilize magic and also brought many uneasy truths out. Merlin demanded to know who Fenrir and Fenrir, quite arrogantly told Merlin his actual name. Gaius was warned of this and reseacrhed Fenrir, who realised that Fenrir was the 'demon wolf of Asgard, bound centuries ago by the kings of Asgard becasue his power could bring the end of all things'. Gaius and Merlin hurried to warn Uther for Gaius' books also told how only a true royal could release him from the ribbons. However, Fenrir also learned that the Pendragons were in fact, of royal blood and asked Arthur to use his sword. Arthur mentioned that 'Fen' said swords would be useless, but Fenrir lied by saying Gaius' work weakened the magic. With that Arthur took his blade and cut one of the ribbons around his arm and it fell off Fenrir. Near release Due to Fenrir's satisfaction of being halfway to being released, he began to slowly morph and warp his appearance by accident. The lupine form of the demon was near to coming out. He tried to reassure the startled Arthur that this was his age slowly coming back after years of being immortal. However, Merlin and Gaius brought the true colours of Fenrir to Uther and Uther had the guards to look for him. Suddenly, in the royal court, a heavily deformed Fenrir appeared holding Arthur by the throat, demanding that Uther cut the other ribbon or Arthur dies. Uther, not risking having his son die, took out his dagger and cut the ribbon, finally freeing Fenrir. Second binding Unbeknowest to Fenrir, as he was slowly becoming his true form again, Gaius gave Merlin a crystal given to him by an old friend who knew of the Asgardians and gave it to the physician in case a demon from Asgard ever came to Camelot. Merlin stabbed the now completely lupine Fenrir in the back with it and the crystal before Fenrir grew to his full size, and the cystal vanished into the wolf's flesh. The magic from the crystal binded Fenrir again, this time with his body becoming stone. The wolf and the magic flames surrounding him as he was transforming were petrified and turned Fenrir into a terrifying statue of what appears to be a monstrous wolf rising from fire. Gaius had Uther lock the statue in the catacombs of the castle, so that no one could touch or break it as Fenrir was Asgardian, and held immense power. Breaking it could very well release him if he did not die in the process of becoming stone. Uther asked if Fenrir would have died, and Gaius darkly replied that it would be unlikely. Quotes * "You dare threaten me?! You who have done far worse than I. I was imprisoned merely for my herirage. And the cowardice of the Asgardians. They will soon see what fear really is." - to Uther * "I see much... 'potential' in you, young lady." - to Morgana * "Cut my chains, or I cut your son's throat, Pendragon!" * "Remember the age of power and blood. Witness the end of this world and the transformation of the mighty realm of Camelot - to be my THRONE!" * "I was sealed in this... ageless form. By powerful sorcerers, who knew only cruelty and pain. I have traversed the land from village to kingdom for the right kind of remedy that will give me peace and free me from these enchanted bonds." - when lying to the royal court Personality Fenrir is a very unforgiving, voracious and merciless creature. Raised by the brutal Loki, god of chaos and mischeif, Fenrir learned that only power and the knowledge of being superior and revelling in it is the true path of a creature like him. Fenrir acts with extreme cunning and uses his so hated youthful human form to his advantage, passing off as an innocent and harmless young peasant, hiding his true intentions almost perfectly. Despite his intellect and deceptive skills, Fenrir possesses quite an ego and terrible temper. His eagerness to be released from his restraints force him to lose character at times and inevitably led to his downfall when Gaius saw his face suddenly contort when Arthur's sword cut some of the ribbon off. His arrogance is shown by his constant belittling of his henchmen and Camelot when they see him for what he truly is. This arrogant behaviour then becomes sadism, as he was shown to be quite cruel in taunting Morgana about her dreams and Merlin about how one day he will let slip to Uther of who he is and die as a result. When angered or about to transform, Fenrir is ravenous and bestial. Losing all trace of his usually pompous and erudite demeanour and becoming a furious monster bent on death and pain until what he wants is finally his. Abilities Fenrir possessed great power in his true form. His abilities over magic were apparently so strong that his release would mean the end of all things. In his human form, Fenrir's abilities are greatly depleted but he is by no means weak. He displays great strength, speed and even teleportation. He can also command powerful magic, greater than any other enemy Merlin had faced, and was greatly skilled in battle, beating most of Uther's knights when one of his arms were freed without even moving his feet. As a god-like being, Fenrir cannot age or die, both in his lupine form and human form. It is unknown if Fenrir is still living/sentient within his stone form or did actually perish as a result, for it was seen that the statues eyes did glow for a monent when locked in the catacombs of the castle. Relationships The Asgardians On the most part, Fenrir despises the Asgardains, possibly more so than his father, Loki. He finds their 'cowardice' for binding him merely because his brother was evil as deplorable and sets out to one day end the world merely out of vengeance and spite for his imprisonment in a human form. Loki Possibly the only human Asgardian that Fenrir does not hate. Loki pleaded that the other Asgardian kings would not seal him in a similar fashion as Jörmungandr, which they did not. Loki is not seen in the series but when Fenrir mentions him, he speaks in a very respectable manner, almost sounding like affection. Týr Fenrir's most hated enemy, the very Asgardian who pledged his very flesh to seal Fenrir in a human shape. Fenrir blames Týr most of all, as he was the one who initiated the binding and wanted Fenrir to eat some of him to finish the process. Fenrir refers to him as a 'snake' and one of the most cowardly of all the kings. Jörmungandr Jörmungandr is only mentioned once or twice in the episode but the picture in Gaius' book has Fenrir looking down at his serpentine brother at the possible time of his birth and it looks almost like the wolf is reaching out to Jörmungandr, possibly out of flaternal love. Hel Hel is not mentioned that much either, so it is unknown how Fenrir felt about her. Because of her apparent benign nature, it is likely Fenrir is not on good terms with her. Merlin Fenrir finds Merlin 'fascinating'. The wolf demon apparently could sense the power that was hidden within Merlin and his taunts about how Uther will kill him if he ever fins out may be as a way of threatening him, as he may see Merlin as a threat. Despite noting Merlin's power, Fenrir still derides him as weak and pathetic because he does not use his magic to seize power in Camelot. When Merlin says that he does not need power, Fenrir finds it strange and idiotic. Uther Uther feels great sympathy when hearing of Fenrir's story, believing all the demon's lies. He vows to assist the traveller in any way possible as a way to combat 'these vile sorcerers'. Uther is completely convinced of 'Fen''s innocence and persists in stopping the enchantment, as his duty as a king.'' When Uther learns exactly who Fenrir is, he is evidently shocked and even intimidated by the sight of the demon. This could, however, be more fear for his son's safety when Argur is threaten by the wolf. Arthur Arthur sees Fenrir as a respectable person becasue of his abilities in swordfighting, even managing to beat Arthur in battle. Arthur then becomes even more friendly towards Fenrir when he assists him in patrolling and even saves his life from a gang of raiders in the forest. Fenrir seizes this trust and uses this new 'friendship' to make Arthur breaks the first ribbon. All trust and friendliness between him and Arthur are destroyed as soon as Fenrir threatens to kill him to make Uther release him, even shouting to Uther to let him die. Gaius Gaius is at first wary of Fenrir, as he notes that he seen both the ribbons and the runes somewhere before. He eventually becomes more trustworthy when he speaks with Fenrir in human form when trying to destroy the ribbons with his potions or alchemy. Gaius did not know that Fenrir was just using him to gain information and to stall until he could find out that the Pendragons were truly royalty and gain Arthur or Uther's trust to break the bonds. Gaius then soon realises who Fenrir was when Merlin tells him and Gaius then frantically looks for a way to try and stop him, showing great fear in hearing his actual name. Morgana Morgana is also quite uneasy around Fenrir, sensing some bad feelings whenever he is around. Fenrir also knows of Morgana's powers as a seer and witch. He tells her that when he is released that he will make her 'not afraid anymore'. Morgana rejects this offer, having a quick glimpse of who he is in a vision. Fenrir then rejects her usefulness and reviles her as a witch and 'no better than he is'. He also threatens her that if he tells Uther or Arthur, he will reveal her true powers to Uther and have her executed. Morgana later shows great fear in Fenrir, and has nightmares of him even after he is turned to stone, afraid he may return. In legend In Norse mythology, Fenris or Fenrir (Old Norse "fen-dweller"), Fenrisúlfr (Old Norse "Fenris wolf"), Hróðvitnir (Old Norse "fame-wolf"), or Vánagandr (Old Norse "the monster of the river Ván") is a monstrous wolf. Fenrir is attested in the Poetic Edda, compiled in the 13th century from earlier traditional sources, and the Prose Edda and Heimskringla, written in the 13th century by Snorri Sturluson. In both the Poetic Edda and Prose Edda, Fenrir is the father of the wolves Sköll and Hati Hróðvitnisson, is a son of Loki, and is foretold to kill the god Odin during the events of Ragnarök, but will in turn be killed by Odin's son Víðarr. In the Prose Edda, additional information is given about Fenrir, including that, due to the gods' knowledge of prophecies foretelling great trouble from Fenrir and his rapid growth, the gods bound him, and as a result Fenrir bit off the right hand of the god Týr. The Fenrir here differs greatly, as even though he is bound by magic and eaten the hand of the god (or 'king') Týr, Fenrir was never brought into human form. Also, Fenrir is said to be completely immortal and cannot die, yet he is destined to die at the end of the world. And in the legend, Fenrir is not the one that would end the world, it would actually be that of his brother, Jörmungandr the World Seprent. Trivia * When Gaius was researching Fenrir in hopes of finding a way to combat him, he mentions he was the middle child of a trio of demonic offspring by Loki, the 'exiled Asgardian king'. It is unknown if Hel and Jörmungandr will make an appearance. Be it to try to find Fenrir or merely to wreak revenge for his imprisonment. See Also * Night of the Wolf Category:Characters Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Deities Category:Magic users